Valerie's Miracle
by MAS.Tsubasa
Summary: If Bella had a sister, what would happen? R&R Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! (Although I wish I did.)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it! Not me!**

**P.S. Please just remember that this is my first FanFic, so it may not make as much sense, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – My Return**

As I was sitting in the stuffy, boring airplane, on my way to Seattle Airport, my mind started to wonder. I guess Jacksonville just wasn't for me. Highly populated, yes. Humid and hot, yes. But I'm a summoner, I'm supposed to learn and adapt. I'm one of those rare people that defend beings from the so called supernatural Spirit Beasts that walk this planet.

Spirit Beasts are monsters that are let loose by Summoners which wish to control the world for their own personal gain. Spirit Beasts only can be seen by Summoners, or other supernatural creatures if they have the right equipment. Spirit Beasts take on any spiritual form eg animals, plants, fire, wind or water. Spirit Beasts try to blend in, so that Summoners can't tell the difference between normal surroundings and Spirit Beasts. Some humans can see them, but usually, they don't listens to the ones that can see.

Summoners are people that keep the Spirit Beasts away from hurting the 'natural'. In the Medieval times, they called us witches and wizards, because Summoners can manipulate all the elements, but when they keep learning more and more about science, the more like they believe that we don't exist. And what's even more suspicious to them is that we can't die, so if humans were to discover us, they would go all over the world to hunt all the supernatural creatures to extinction, not that they'd have any luck, but still, it would be risky. So, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Even if I do understand the human's views, for example, humans would worry that we, supernatural creatures, would try to wipe out the human race, and in some cases, it would be true, but with some or most of us, we want peace, and that is what we summoners, strive to achieve. If we try to leave the humans alone, they would do the same.

Certain Summoners can shape shift. Information from America's head quarters in Los Angeles stated that there are some humans who sometimes take the form of wolves, when not in their human form, in a small town in La Push, Washington State, which is very close to the town that I'm moving to, Forks. The only blood-related family I have outside of Forks is just my mom, Renee, and her husband, Phil. But I don't live with them anymore. Now I'm going to live with my dad, Charlie and I'm going to see my older sister Bella again. Bella got married a few months ago. She got married to a guy named Edward Cullen. Just like any sibling, I was curious and protective. But unlike other siblings, I'm actually older than my older sister Bella. In one way, anyway. You see, once summoners reach a certain ages, we stop aging, but I was born again, and I got to choose where and when, just as long as it wasn't in the past. Only certain Summoners can be born again. The Summoners had to be in the High Summoner's Court. And I was one of the ten High Summoners.

Before I got on this stuffy plane, I lived with my mother, Renee Dwyer, and her husband Phil, but because I got transferred all the way from Florida to Washington State to keep an eye on things there, I thought, why not move in with Dad? And while I'm there, I'll just make sure the person my sister married wasn't the cocky vampire I'd met with a fairly large vampire coven sixty-three years ago in Vancouver. I was on good terms with all the Cullens, all but one. Edward Cullen. I'd seen a lot of vampires at Bella's wedding, but I only got glimpses because a Spirit Beast had just appeared just as I had arrived with Riff, the love of my existence, my partner, and a High Summoner. We were called away for the whole wedding. But I'd met Sue Clearwater, who is now apparently together with my dad; it's good that he's found someone.

Neither Mom, Dad nor Bella know that I'm a Summoner, let alone a High Summoner. I'm hoping to keep it that way, but due to the fact that my older sister may possibly be married to a vampire, it's going to be difficult. Tonight, I'm going to have to sneak out of Charlie's house to make contact with the High Court. Apparently, I'm supposed to tell them about what I have found out so far. Unfortunately, Riff isn't due to arrive in Forks until a week's time. When he arrives, he's going to stay with Lady Summer, who is going to pretend to be Riff's aunt. Lady Summer is a part of the High Court, too. The members of the High Summoner's Court are Ladies Summer, Winter, Spring and Autumn. They are all sisters. Although they have the same faces, their hair and their eyes are different colours. There was also Sir Theodore, Christopher, Caleb and Vincent. And then there was Riff and I. Sir Theodore and the four sisters were more like mentors to the rest of us than elders. The last time I saw Lady Summer was last year at Bella's wedding. Pretty much everyone in town was invited to that.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen anybody from Forks since the wedding. Not that I knew anyone there in the first place. Maybe it's good that I'm moving to Forks…I certainly hope so.

I wonder how much Bella has changed since I last saw her…

~*~*~*~*~

I got off the stuffy plane and wondered through the airport. If I were allowed to fly here without pretending to be human, I swear I would, I would have convinced Riff to shape shift into a griffin and flown. Fresh air would have been so much better than that stuffy, boring plane, but I wasn't I allowed to. I sighed. I can't believe I have to put up with this human charade.

I looked through the unfamiliar airport, searching for Charlie, Bella and Edward Cullen, who I hoped wasn't who I thought he was, which was a vampire. I didn't get to see him or any of his family at the wedding because of the stupid Spirit Beast. Being a Summoner is hard work. If I were allowed to have an extended vacation, I would. 500 years of experience tell you at least that much. Yes, I am physically seventeen, but that's the age limit that has been put on my body, and I can't change that.

"Val?" A voice said quietly behind me. I tuned around, expecting to see Bella, but wow, did she look different. Her wavy mahogany hair was waist long, which didn't look any different, but her skin was even _more_ pale than usual. Her chocolate brown eyes weren't chocolate brown anymore, they looked more muddy than chocolate-y. Our eyes weren't the same anymore. She looked like she had bruises under eyes. Oh God. She's a vampire, and I knew it. I struggled to say my older sister's name.

"Bella?" I asked, still a bit stunned. She smiled and hugged me. I could tell that she was trying not to breathe, but she didn't need to try. A Summoners' mind and physical body don't affect vampires in any way, unless we lifted the shield that we possess. E.g. if a supernatural creature was trying to follow my scent in a forest, they wouldn't be able to, unless I lifted my shield.

But I couldn't think about those things anymore. I missed my sister. Being with Mom and Phil had been fun, but different.

"I missed you," I said.

"So have I," said Bella.

Then I noticed Charlie shuffle over with Sue.

"Dad!" I screamed. I hugged him. I missed him too. I hope moving in with him was a good idea.

"Hello Sue," I smiled.

Then I saw him; Edward Cullen. He was definitely he vampire I'd met in Vancouver sixty-three years ago. I'd run into him, when I had just been sent for an assignment. And I had found Edward playing vigilante. Then I had caught him and told him off for killing so many people, even if they weren't innocent. I noticed that he remembered me too. The last time I'd seen him was when I left him in Vancouver after a mission when I once again caught him killing people again. I was still telling him off when Riff had to literally drag me away to keep me from hitting him with a lightning bolt that would have blasted his-so-called "heroic and gentlemanly" ass from Vancouver all the way to Antarctica!

"Hello Valerie," he said politely. Bah! There was nothing polite about him! I know that he was secretly smirking that I had gone ballistic because of something he did, in which I thought was wrong.

"I don't mind if you call me Val," I said, slightly irritated. I lifted my shield, _Still killing humans, vigilante?_ I thought. He slightly frowned, but quickly composed himself again. Bella noticed. _Great_, "it's Edward, right? Hello."

When we'd arrived at Charlie's house, Edward had apparently needed to go home to take care of something. Bella and Dad helped me get my stuff into Bella's old room, which would now be mine. When Charlie left us alone to go to work, I felt like I needed to tell Bella that I knew her secret. We started unpacking. I sat down next to her.

"So Bella, want to explain why you look so different from the last time I saw you?" I asked. One long moment of hesitation.

"What do you mean? I'm not different," she said. She wasn't looking me in the eye, and her voice broke at the word different.

"You know you can't lie to me, Bella. You can't lie to anybody. But you don't have to say why, but I just want to make sure," I said. Bella doesn't usually lie to me. And usually every time she does, its reason was pretty good. This was rare. Bella still didn't look me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"You're a rotten liar, Bella. Why won't you admit it to me?" I whispered, hurt. She started to look me in the eyes.

"Because you won't believe me," she replied. I relaxed.

"When have I ever not believed you?" I smiled.

"Never," she laughed.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'll ask you. All you have to say is either a yes or a no. No lies," I was looking her in the eyes.

"No lies," she replied as she smiled.

"Are you a vampire?" I said these words slowly and precisely.

"…yes," she whispered. I sighed.

"Thanks for telling me, Bella," I smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Vampires and shape shifters aren't the only supernatural creatures," I said, as I got up and stood out of the room, "sorry to leave you like this, Bella, but I have an important phone call to make," and with that, I walked out of the room.

I hated keeping secrets from Bella, but if I haven't told her this secret since I was five, I should be able to survive for a bit longer. At least until it's time. I stepped into the garden. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny either. I dialled a number into my phone. They picked up on the third ring.

"Val?" a smooth and calm male voice answered.

"Riff!" I smiled as I replied.

"Settled in yet?" he laughed.

"Almost, remember the coven I researched before I left?" I asked. I knew that Bella could hear, but she was walking down the stairs, slowly, probably trying to work out what I told her.

"Yeah, the Cullen coven, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, guess who I picked me up with my family today," I said.

"Edward, right? Don't try to kill him when I'm not there to stop you, okay?" he laughed. He sounded like he was joking, but beneath, he meant what he said.

"Okay. I already miss you," I said.

"I know. I do too. But we've got another assignment in Seattle tomorrow night," he replied. When he said that, I knew that I was going to see him within 48 hours.

"Okay, what rank is this one?" I asked. Spirit Beasts were ranked based on how dangerous they are. The 1st rank to be the least dangerous, for learning Summoners. Then the 5th rank is for learning Summoners which have enough experience to deal with harder Spirit Beasts. And the 10th rank is for High Summoners, for they have lots of experience and know what to expect with those types of Spirit Beasts.

"8th Rank. Theodore doesn't want to take any risks, so he's sending Chris and Vincent," he informed me.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the usual coffee shop in Seattle at 4pm. How's everything over there?" I asked as Bella finally arrived in the garden.

"Yeah, that's fine. Well, Spring's thrown herself into hysterics because you're not here, but Caleb's trying to calm her down. I've got to go, Autumn's calling for me," Riff said.

"Oh, okay. Bye, I love you," I said

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you too. Bye, Val," he said. Then he hung up. I sighed. Tomorrow night. Just one night and two days until I get to see him again. Bella walked into the garden.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms.

"Someone," I smiled.

"But you never say 'I love you' to just someone," she said.

"Aren't we going to your in-law's house now?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. You ready yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I said as I went into the house to not only mentally prepare myself for an unexpected reunion. I needed to get myself ready to greet Carlisle, from what I can remember, he and his wife, Esme, were the kindest vampires in the Cullen Coven. I needed to get myself ready for the beautiful, but self-centred Rosalie, and her bear-slash-vampire-of-a-husband Emmett, with great difficulties, I had befriended them both, though Rosalie took longer to gain trust for me than Emmett, who had no difficulties, Rosalie was my best friend last time we met. Although we were polar opposites, we were closer than ever, but then, I had to move away. I needed to get myself ready for Jasper and Alice, they had both been good friends to me, but I'm not sure if they're the same now. Then I didn't need to ready myself to Edward Cullen, because _he _had married my beloved sister, _he_ had taken her life away from her, now thanks to _him_, I can no longer stick to my sister anymore. And because I'm Bella's sister, I have every right to make him feel uncomfortable, which I admit is hard, but I can try, just as long as Bella doesn't notice.

I got into the car with Bella and as we drove away from Charlie's house, I was preparing myself to see vampires I didn't think I'd see for a very long time.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please Read and Review ^ ^;;;**

**Constructive criticism please! **

**Thanks for reading my first FanFic ever!!**

**Love,**

**Ann**


End file.
